


I Am High And Drunk On Ego

by MrSpider945



Series: Modern Stuff - Six: The Musical [4]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other, That's it, i think, idk tell me if there's more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSpider945/pseuds/MrSpider945
Summary: Anniversaries aren't always a nice thing- especially when you're the reincarnation of a beheaded woman from Tudor England.





	I Am High And Drunk On Ego

**Author's Note:**

> Title Inspiration: It's Alright by Mother Mother
> 
> This is a fic in honor of Anne Boleyn's death day. Wherever she is... well, I just hope she's at peace. She deserves that.
> 
> Trigger warnings- none that I can think of, but as always, if there's something, just tell me

_ May 19th. _

 

Anne hating that date was nothing new- it had been that way long before she found out why she hated it, and at least now she had a reason for it. But still, feeling her mood drop as the day neared became increasingly frustrating.

 

She tried to keep up appearances- always the clown of the group, gotta keep the mood up, that had been her role in friend circles throughout her new life- but she knew better than to lie to herself. Still, it became increasingly harder as the day grew closer.

 

So much so that, on the day itself, she shut herself in her room. There were better ways of dealing with it, she knew that, but she just couldn’t handle keeping up the facade anymore, and she wasn’t going to let herself be the reason the others felt worse. So she just shut them out. She’d called out of the show in advance either way, knowing she would be in much too shitty of a mental state to perform properly. Might as well just spend the day lazing around laying in bed.

 

She groaned into her pillow as she heard a knock on the door. “Come in.” She mumbled, looking over without lifting her head.

 

She blinked in surprise as none other than Catherine of Aragon herself came in, closing the door behind her and sitting on the edge of the bed. “What’s been going on with you?” Anne blinked at the question.

 

“Since when do  _ you _ care about how I feel?” Anne snapped back, but there was no actual bite behind it- whatever energy she had left she couldn’t be bothered to use.

 

Aragon rolled her eyes, and Anne raised an eyebrow at that. “You’re the one I know best. I can tell when you’re not feeling well. And either way, it just isn’t the same without your constant quips and such.” Anne didn’t reply, just sighed as she sat up cross legged, staring at the mattress.

 

“It’s because of what day it is, isn’t it?” Anne looked up at that, almost glaring but ultimately not having the energy to do so. Aragon shifted to face her, resting a hand on her shoulder. “It’s alright to just admit you’re not feeling well, Anne.”

 

She stared at her, ultimately just sighing and laying back down, scooting to the side to let Aragon do the same. “I don’t wanna bring the group down.”

 

“You’re not.” Aragon immediately replied, wrapping an arm around Anne’s waist. “And even if you were, we’d much rather help you than leave you to bottle it up. We all care about you, myself included. Even if I don’t always show it.” Right after, Aragon let go of her, and the two laid in silence for a while.

 

“Thanks, Catherine.” Aragon looked over as Anne addressed her by her first name, but ultimately just nodded, the ghost of a smile crossing her face.

 

“Don’t worry about it.” And then silence, at least for a bit. Before there was a knock on the door. “Probably Kath. She was worried sick about you.” Aragon sat up, then looked back at her. “I’m guessing you’d rather only have one person at a time here?” Anne nodded, and Aragon stood up. “Alright. And hey, Boleyn? This conversation never happened.”

 

Anne chuckled. “Yeah yeah, gotta act tough, I know. Now let my cousin in, will ya?” She could’ve  _ sworn _ she’d seen Aragon smile, but ultimately she wasn’t sure, as she turned around and towards the door, closing it behind her when she left. She could hear her and Kath talk outside, but made no effort to actually listen.

 

She was vaguely aware of the door opening again, but her mind was elsewhere. She raised her hand to run her fingertips over her scar, then curled them slightly and began to scratch at it, only stopping when she felt a hand lightly pull her own away.

 

She turned around to see Kitty, kneeling beside the bed with soft concern in her eyes. “Oh, hey cuz.”

 

“You shouldn’t do that.” Direct to the point, huh? Anne gave her a small, if sheepish, smile, that wasn’t returned by Kitty. “Seriously Annie, it’s only gonna hurt you.” She climbed onto the bed, keeping some space between them that Anne was quick to close by pulling Kitty into a hug, that was quickly reciprocated.

 

“Yeah, I know.” She mumbled, staring off behind Kitty towards the wall. “But hey, dumb decisions are kind of my brand as this point.”

 

“They shouldn’t be.” Kitty insisted, snuggling closer. “You’re smarter than this, Annie. Quit acting like you’re not.”

 

Anne sighed at this, lightly running her fingers through Kitty’s hair. “I should, shouldn’t I?” She mumbled as she gently pulled her closer. She sighed, shaking her head. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring the mood down.”

 

Kitty rolled her eyes at this, squeezing her lightly. “Cut that out. It’s okay to need a little extra love sometimes.” She mumbled into her shoulder. “So just lemme give it to you, yeah?”

 

Anne stared at her for a bit, a little in shock, then smiled sadly, kissing the top of her head. “Who gave you permission to go and become so wise, huh?” She asked, still holding her close. “At this rate, you’re gonna become like Parr or something.”

 

Kitty giggled a little at that. “There are worse people to be like.” She countered, snuggling closer. “I love you Annie. All five of us do. Putting this facade up isn’t gonna help you.”

 

Anne nodded, relaxing slightly as she brought Kitty closer. “I love you too, cuz. Thanks for talking some sense into me.”

  
Maybe Anne  _ didn’t _ have to hide after all.


End file.
